battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Épisode 1: "Cirno's Vente Mashine"
"Cirno's Vente Mashine" etait le kwanza vrai episode de Battle for Magic City. Ni etait libere tot (Decembre 23, 2013). Tabia Changements Tennis Ball --> Reversal Token (KirbyRider1337) Gelatin --> Sunglasses (BFDIBOYERSFTW) Ruby --> Milk (BOTIMaker1212) Confessionaux Reversal Token: Hey Las Gars! Je aurait kama kwa kuanza mambo de'e avecna'a Coup! eta je-kusubiri-a-dakiki! Mon hadhi vile 'a tennis balle ain ame...renverse! Tournant dans'a A tennis balle kutoka a renversement jaten eta nyuma est tu bizarre, ne wana toi penkiri Lollipop eta Power-Up? Masky: Cehu est kabisa le kambi! Ni hata odeurs agreable! Le Acoustiqu sonti géni, Le coucete sonti safi, hata le kuondo region est fabanya de neatly-emplos matofali! La Aren't si tout les cafards! Suitcase: OYM OYM OYM je fabanya ni kwa BPUV! Je porrait faranya pya compans mno! Sasa kwa Joindre a'n alliance...Somehow Boxing Glove: Ni est furaha kwa Be ici eta être wanataka kwa joindre An Alliance? Dusty: je suis alors furaha kwa enfin etre en cehu kambi!Mais je termine haut vile Dusty. Pouah, Je Ne Pas Kama Dusty Kabisa! Lighter: Do Not Dislike Me Because I'm Le Mean Contestant On OO, Like Me. Asthma Inhaler: I Am In Two Camps At Once. Challenge The first challenge in BFMC involved a certain vending machine. The goal was to get ice cream from Cirno's vending machine. To do so, all one needed to do was PM the BFMC challenge that they had pressed one of two buttons. Any contestant who didn't do so would be eliminated. The deadline was Dec. 24, 2013, at 4:00 PM PST. =Episode 1B= (This was put here because I couldn't make a unique page for it) Confessionals Results/Elimination Out of the 60 total contestants, the following did the challenge: *Reversal Token (KirbyRider1337) *Sunglasses (BFDIBOYERSFTW) *Milk (BOTIMaker1212) *Needle (Jeelhu77) *Golf Ball (goldenzoomi) *Pencil (Ben1178) *Book (jay28jay2) *Portal Gun (SirenRabbid1687) *Coiny (TheOnlyBoxThatSubs) *Snowball (TardistheTardis) *Coney (MegaEpicFilms) *Paper Airplane (JRP14ization) *Suitcase (RoboTheStarBomb) *Disc (BeAwesomeOne) *Tiki (SmithchadsPantz) *Top Hat (Joshua K) *Cheesy (Spongy317) *Toothy (bladethe blade) *Tetris Block (YearsAnimations) *Marble (MrAndrewtb) *Masky (MATT DB) *Knife (misterperfectawesome) *Test Tube (elfireball42) *Yin-Yang (Cpinkman3) *Crayon (objectdude73) *Popcorn (B Beatsman) *Asthma Inhaler (ngradrian) *Picture (theyoylecakestudios) *Globe (SuperNinBFDI) *Television (Nicholas Logan) *Boxing Glove (Lucas Brazil) *Fly Swat (OfficialMatrVincent) *Clock (Ni Hao Guylan) *Fan (TheRedBreloom) *Casey (LstarAnimationz) *Microphone (lorri peterman) *Mii U (objectville) *USB (Nathanael Cameron) *Cherry (Alex Coffey) *Whistle (NINJAxxSNIPER) *Rubik's Cube (sonicplaysmincraft) *Soccer Ball (KnifeThebeast) *Butter (John Smith) *Kite (e-s-purr) *Boombox (john zhao) *Dusty (Theelementalraccoon) *Trophy (Dhs spivak) The following contestants, which number 13, did not do the challenge, and were eliminated: * Propeller Hat (WhaiJay) *Soap (KaliniHoudini) *Nickel (BlasteroidBob21) *Tissue (Enzo S.S) *Tissues (Daniel Webb) *Ping Pong Ball (ConskiHogan) *Pearly (Sandi Wescott) *Badge (DeeandEd) *Candy (Dahlia DaWitch) *Atlas (Joe Ferbian) *Lighter (Alexander Rector) *Locky (TheGkanderson77) *Melony (Kobe Fish (Google +)) The tribes were then formed with the remaining contestants. Reimu *Reversal Token *Sunglasses *Milk *Snowball *Tetris Block *Picture *Casey *Mii U Marisa *Needle *Suitcase *Top Hat *Yin-Yang *Television *Cherry *Whistle Sakuya *Portal Gun *Popcorn *Test Tube *Disc *Fan *Dusty *USB *Rubik's Cube Sanae *Golf Ball *Book *Clock *Globe *Boombox *Soccer Ball *Boxing Glove *Crayon Yuyuko *Coiny *Kite *Tiki *Asthma Inhaler *Masky *Marble *Butter *Trophy Patchouli *Pencil *Paper Airplane *Cheesy *Toothy *Coney *Fly Swat *Microphone *Knife Tribe Gallery File:Reimu.png Marisa.PNG Sanae.PNG Sakuya.PNG Yuyuko.PNG Patchouli.PNG Voting Instead of an elimination, the 13 frozen contestants are put in a poll, with one contestant rejoining. Commenting earned 40 bonus votes. Episode Guide Category:Episodes